An ideal vaccination strategy against tumors relies on immunogenic specific antigens that are absolutely required for tumor maintenance. So far vaccination with patient-specific immunoglobulin idiotypes has given the most promising results in cancer vaccination.
Vaccines in cancer prevention and in combinational protocols in oncology have provided great promises, although often followed by recurring pessimism. The reasons for this lack of effectiveness rely mainly in the difficult identification of specific tumor antigens essential for tumor growth.